Poems
by twstedprncess87
Summary: Kagome needs to write a poem for school! What's this? Inuyasha wants to write one for her? will Miroku help him? find out if ya read!! warning-fluff alert...you've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

From the POV of Kagome.  
  
Today was the day that we had to present our poems. A week ago my teacher had assigned my class a poem to write. It could be about anything.love, adventure, war, anything. I had never been that good at poem writing so I wasn't exactly looking forward to this.but decided that since I had to do it anyway it may as well be my best.  
  
When I got home souta was playing some video game with monsters in it.seemed boring to me..sometimes I even wondered why he let that thing rot his brain when it isn't even interesting! But moving on I decided that I needed some inspiration and well..my house wasn't exactly inspiring.to say the least. And the most inspiring place I could go to was Inuyasha's time! That place was interesting anyway.  
  
So I grabbed a few things and jumped into the well. When I climbed out I decided I had totally made the right decision.this place was the most interesting place I had ever been! The sun was up high and shining through the tall trees that surrounded me. Till I was rudely interuppted.by who else.*sigh* inuyasha.  
  
"hey wench! I was wondering when you'd get back! We need to find more shards.I think we have a lead on one in the next village." said inuyasha before I interrupted him.  
  
"no, inuyasha. Now I KNOW how important finding the shards are to you.to become a full demon.or whatever it is you want form it but for now I want a break. I need to write a poem for school anyway." I said while walking off in some random direction.  
  
"HEY WAIT A MINUTE! YOU CANT.hey.whats a poem?" asked Inuyasha while scratching his head.  
  
I laughed and turned around. "well..it's a bunch of words.that you write when you feel strongly about something. The ends of the lines can rhyme too..they usually are about love.and stuff.." I stammered, not quite wanting to continue that thought with he who unknowingly holds my heart.  
  
"And well I gotta go write one.so bye!" I said before waving goodbye to inuyasha and trying to find a nice place to sit and wait for some kind of inspiration.  
  
Little did I know of the little spark of inspiration that had popped into Inuyasha's head.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
After Kagome had told me about the poem thing I decided that maybe I should try it out. I started towards the village where Miroku and Sango were staying with Kaede. I thought maybe one of them knew more about what one of these poems was and would help me write one.  
  
After walking quite a ways I found Miroku.Greatttt maybe the pervert has some ideas.  
  
"hey pervert" I said causing mirkoku to look up at me from what he was doing. "Inuyasha, we are friends, I wish you would not address me as that" he said in that calm voice only Miroku could make. "well, then I need help with something." I trailed off. "What is it Inuyasha? Does it have to do with Lady Kagome?" he asked curiously.  
  
Damn, why did he have to be so smart?  
  
"Ahh it is isn't it, Inuyasha? You don't have to hide it you know. In fact its pretty obvious, as is. Don't bother."  
  
"finnne, Miroku. It's about kagome alright? I want to write her.a poem thing. She told me about them when she came out of the well. Its for when you feel strongly about.something..could you help me write one about her?"  
  
~*~*~to be continued~*~*~*~  
ooh little cliffy. If you want me to write more.REVIEW! Lol I loooove getting reviews! Tell me what you guys think!!!! 


	2. chapter 2

Poems-Chapter 2  
  
A/N- thanks for all of you who have reviewed. And sorry I havent updated in a long time! Just had some writers block for a while. And major props to nima for Inuyasha's poem!  
  
Meanwhile Kagome was in a small clearing writing her poem. Sango had come earlier to help her with it and it was coming along great. She was happy at her results and when she was finally done with it she decided to relax a little in what was left of that day's sunlight.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
My poem was great! I had decided to.of corse write it about Inuyasha. Nobody in my time knew who he was (except of corse my family) so it wouldn't matter anyway. The sun was so warm I got kinda lost in it and took a nap. I had wrote inuyasha's name all over the poem since it was about him.and well because I was bored too!  
  
But a little later I got a little lonely and wondered where everyone was. So I started walking towards the village as I started to get dark.forgetting I had left my poem there.  
  
I found them all circled around the campfire.but when Inuyasha heard me coming he stashed something in his kimono.  
  
"What was that, Inuyasha?" I asked while sitting down next to Sango.  
  
"N.nothing wench!" he said kind of nervously.  
  
And I had just thought he was starting to be nice.oh well. I decided that I shouldn't bother him about it anymore.I didn't want to make him angry anyway. Yawning loudly I decided to go to bed which was probably a good idea because the rest of my friends looked pretty tired too.  
  
That night I got the best sleep I can ever remember getting. And I slept for a loong time..even into the afternoon.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
Kagome must have been really tired because she slept nearly all day. Sango and Miroku went off somewhere together (I really didn't want to know). So that left me all alone with the sleeping Kagome herself. Deciding not to wake her I went to explore a little and maybe finish my poem while she was still asleep.  
  
I had been wandering around the forest for about 2 hours when I came across a small clearing. It was pretty secluded from everything else and would have been perfectly normal if there hadnt been a small piece of that paper stuff Kagome used, on the grass. Curiously I picked it up.it had my name on it.  
  
It read.  
  
"Inuyasha-  
  
when I first saw you, my heart stopped if my life was a bubble, that bubble had popped my reality had flipped, with just one look the way I had been behaving, that's all it took  
  
from that moment on, I was different for sure and all that I knew was that I wanted more you were the elixer that kept me alive if love was a pool, I wanted to dive  
  
I wasn't afraid, even as unsure as I was I'd do nice things for you, and just because I loved you for all that you were at the time I'd do anything for you, even make this poem rhyme  
  
I'm glad I'm so young, its wonderful you see I still have so many opportunities in front of me I don't have to decide this now, thankfully And I can learn to love you completely.  
  
And even if you choose her over me Ill still love you, you see Because a love like this cant be broken It speaks the words that have been dying to be spoken  
  
I love you"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I must have read that poem over and over and over again.seeing if I really read it right.if it really meant that she loved me.  
  
So thinking maybe she'd come back for it I left my poem there for her to read.hoping she'd read it anyway.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
When I woke up it was almost dark out..wow (I thought) I must have been sleeping for a LONG time!! Wow. Well everyone was gone at that point. Except inuyasha.he was in his tree staring off into the distance, and looking deep in thought. Just then I remembered. I had left my poem there! So without a second thought I started running to the clearing in which I left my poem. But instead of MY poem being there.another was there.and it had my name on it.  
  
"Kagome.this is for you.from me ANGEL My mind recalls thoughts, creating this poem, Thoughts of you, thoughts of my own. Ones shared with no one and nothing, Ones cared with none and loving. Reality's blades, cut down my bliss, With sight of you my eyes now drip . My significance dies, when you face doth show, Like infinite snowflakes, in endless snow. You are inspiration, my light, I hopeful folly, my dream less flight. Your sight brings joy, your thought tears, Your voice, hope, but your absence, fear. With each day, I pray for night, So I may sleep and wake to your sight. My angel you are, forever, my dove, Yet, not mine, mine to love. Love so real, that honestly lies, Ice will burn, and heavens doth cry . Yet. This love I speak of, you may not know, Im all the same, in endless snow. So till that night, I dream of you, My angel you are, my angel, so true."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I was astonished! Was that the way that Inuyasha really felt about me? I just HAD to go back to his tree and ask him about it!  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
I had been so deep in thought it actually took me a while to figure out that Kagome was gone. She must have gone to look for her poem.that must mean that she's read mine by now.oh gods I hope that she likes it.and likes me.  
  
Yet there she was standing in front of the tree.just staring at me with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she called out to me.  
  
"what is it?" I asked, not calling her wench at the time.considering what had happened.  
  
She held out my poem and said "do your really mean this?..do you like me?" she asked with obvious nervousness in her voice.  
  
"Kagome.I don't like you" I said.watching the disappointment in her face. She looked extremely sad and started to walk away.before I said.  
  
"I don't like you.I love you!"  
  
at that I jumped down from my tree and brought her in my arms. We hugged for a good, long time before I felt something wet on my shoulder.Kagome was crying.  
  
"what's wrong, Kagome? Don't cry! Don't cry!" I said.I could never stand women crying.  
  
"I'm crying because I'm happy Inuyasha.and because I love you too!" at this we were both crying.like babies. I may have looked pretty pathetic but I didn't care.I loved her. 


End file.
